yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 013
A Duel to Remember is the thirteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, which first aired in Japanese on June 25th, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei Fudo is left unconscious after his harsh Duel with Trudge. The twins Leo and Luna rescue him. After regaining conscious, Leo demands a Duel. Meanwhile Trudge waits outside in the hopes of capturing Yusei. Summary Inside Tops Yusei lies unconscious on a couch inside a flower decorated residence. Leo and Luna stand over him discussing his criminal mark, thinking they may be in trouble for aiding him. Yusei regains consciousness and is greeted by the twins, who introduce themselves. Yusei reaches for his Deck. Leo, who had been eyeing his Deck asks Yusei who he is. Yusei then introduces himself. (In the English version, Yusei has amnesia in this episode, therefore having no idea what his name is.) merchandise.]] Luka knowing Yusei is a duelist asks if they can duel. Before Yusei makes a decision a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise catch his eye. Luka tells him that his King memorialia is his treasure and that it is his dream to one day become King. He asks Yusei if he's a fan of the King too. Yusei answers that he isn't and Luka says that it's almost a shame that he Turbo Duels. Yusei asks why he says that, and Luka points to Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei being a Turbo Duelist, Luka thinks he must yearn to be King. Yusei ignores him as he inspects his Duel Runner. Luna points out that Yusei isn't listening. Refusing to give up, Luka grabs an envelope, showing an invitation to the Fortune Cup to Yusei, saying that he has a chance to duel the King. The invitations were sent out at random and this one was given to Luna, who didn't feel like entering. So Luka plans to enter impersonating her. Luna sighs that he won't be able to do that, but Luka argues that he will be able to pull it off. Luna still sitting calmly responds saying that he is being overoptimistic about Yusei. Taken back, he begins to explain Yusei should be trusted. Luna reminds Luka that he is shouting. Yusei had begun to overhear their conversation. Yusei thanks for them for their hospitality, he appreciates them bringing him here, but they're better off not getting involved with him. He begins to leave saying that he doesn't want to cause them any trouble. Determined to stop him leaving Luka tells him he's no trouble and grabs a Duel Disk. He tells Yusei to duel him, and being a duelist, Yusei must always accept a challenge. Hyperactively shaking, while he speaks of how he'd like to face all kinds of opponents, his Duel Disk slips down his arm. As he tries fixing it, Yusei is reminded of Rally fixing something. Seing a resemblance between the two, Yusei accepts. As they prepare to duel outside, Yusei checks for assurance that they are the only ones there. Luna explains that they are on the top floor and it's only ever been the two of them alone together, since their parents are almost always at work. The two of them Duel. Luka gets overly excited, which Luna occasionally points out. Yusei wins and Luka seems to start crying. Yusei offers some comfort saying he could tell that Luka enjoyed dueling from the bottom of his heart. But his dueling was self centered. He was satisfied, with just getting his four Morphtronics together, but hadn't planned on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. Leo asks for another Duel, but Yusei shows him his marker saying, "Look at this marker. If I stayed here, I'd only cause you trouble. I can't do that." Leo pleads saying he wants to help. Luna interupts with, "There goes Leo's I-want-to-help-you-out-itis again," but asks that Yusei just rest up here for the day. After the twins fall asleep, Yusei sneaks out. Security Headquarters Lazar informs Goodwin, that all the invitations but Yusei's have been sent out. He also briefs him in on Yusei's status, that he has recovered his Deck and Duel Runner and is currently hiding in Tops. Outside Tops Trudge is trying to get into to the Tops residential area, where Yusei is now staying with Leo and Luna, but being a Satellite investigator, he requires authorization to conduct the investigation. A guard refuses to let Trudge in for this reason. Trudge is outraged saying that the Securities in the Tops area treat him like the Satellite scum. Trudge's assistant says that those type Securities flaunt about being native born. Knowing Yusei is in there, Trudge says they must find another way of capturing him. Trudge and other Securities surround the area, to attempt to leave Yusei no escape. Blister secretly watches them. Night falls and Trudge remains waiting for him to come out. Eventually Yusei comes out and Trudge pulls his Duel Runner out in front of him. Before Trudge caused any trouble for Yusei, Lazar appears, identifying himself as head of special investigations. He has come to give Yusei a message from the director, Rex Goodwin. Trudge argues that Yusei stole the Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse, but Lazar reminds him it is in his best interest not to disobey the director's orders. Lazar hands Yusei a picture of his Satellite friends, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Should he refuse to enter, the four in the picture would receive pain beyond his wildest imagination. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Leo Leo Summons "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Position. He then uses its effect to Special Summon "Morphtronic Magnen". Leo Sets a card. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" and attacks "Morphtronic Celfon", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to change "Morphtronic Magnen" to Defense Position, activating its effect, making "Speed Warrior" unable to select another attack target. Leo Summons another "Morphtronic Magnen" in Defense Position, forming an attack lock. Luka activates "Morphtronic Celfon's" effect to Special Summon "Morphtronic Datatron". He then plays "Gadget Box", which lets him Summon 1 "Gadget Token" each turn. He uses its effect, and then Tributes the Token for "Morphtronic Datatron's" effect, inflicting 600 damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 3400 Life Points) Yusei plays "Card Rotator", discarding "Nitro Synchron" to do so. All of Leo's monsters switch battle positions; the two "Morphtronic Magnen" switch to Attack Position and the others switch to Defense Position. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron", and uses its effect to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron". Yusei then performs 2 Synchro Summons, first Tuning "Speed Warrior" and "Junk Synchron" into "Junk Warrior", and then "Junk Warrior" and "Nitro Synchron" into "Nitro Warrior". Yusei attacks one "Morphtronic Magnen". (Leo: 2,000) Yusei then uses "Nitro Warrior's" effect to switch "Morphtronic Celfon" into Attack Position and attack again. (Leo: 0) Yusei wins.